Crawlspace
by Haku no Miko
Summary: Alternate Universe. Haku kills for money, and Chihiro is his target. Naturally, the two warriors fall in love and they have to fake Chihiro's death and fool Haku's employer in order to be together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Spirited Away doesn't belong to me yadda yadda. I don't even use the original setting in this story, anyway, just the characters…^^;;

**__**

Crawlspace

Written By: Haku no Miko

Only one streetlight was left on, flickering on and off. And on the very spilt moments when it flickered on, a figure could be seen. A dark figure, dressed almost as black as the night. Black robes sheltered him and a mask was pulled up over his mouth and the top of his nose, only to reveal piercing jade eyes that sometimes were even hidden by the black hood he had pulled over his head.

Suddenly, he stopped walking, and the streetlight completely went off. Looking in every direction to make sure no one else was coming, he slipped into a door and greeted the woman, if you could call her that, by simply removing the hood from his head, and pulling his face mask down.

"Hello Haku," the 'woman' greeted him.

"Why did you call me here, Yubaba?"

Yubaba got up, dragging her black robes behind her, and went over to a shelf.

Haku raised his eyebrow. Yubaba just sighed in agitation, and then said,

"I called you here because I need you to get rid of another pesky threat to my underground company."

Haku rolled his eyes. "So I figured. I meant in detail."

"Yes, of course. Her name is Chihiro, and she's a rather skilled warrior."

'So of course you couldn't defeat her yourself…' Haku thought, and then silently thanked himself for not saying it out loud.

"How much will I get this time?"

"A reasonable amount."

He narrowed his eyes, "I guess we'll discuss the payment AFTER I'm finished."

Yubaba nodded and shrugged as she took out a beautiful sword with a white hilt and black sheath.

"Here. Take this sword," Yubaba threw a sword in his direction, and he put his hand in front of him and caught it perfectly.

"I have my own sword, thank you," he responded, preparing to toss it back. 

"Haku, that sword symbolizes that you are working for me until you have gotten rid of Chihiro, and I see to it, so please use that sword."

'Oh yes, how could I have forgotten?' Haku thought as he took hid old sword out from his belt and slid the new one in. 'Well, it HAS been five years…'

"It's rather light."

"It's supposed to be." 

Haku looked at her with a, "No, shit" look. 

"What?" She responded to his strange look.

"I was just making an observation. If it's light, then it's OBVIOUSLY supposed to be. You don't buy weapons that are an accident, Yubaba."

Yubaba laughed the so-called, "You are correct there," laugh.

"Now, tomorrow night, you'll carry out your duties." Yubaba said to him and began to go back to her work.

"Not so fast," Haku said. "I still need more detail on the subject. Then I'll be able to do as you wish."

***

Haku surveyed the rooftops, choosing which ones would make too loud noises and which ones were great for running quickly but quietly.

He had left his robes behind at Yubaba's, and was now dressed in loose black pants and a black shirt that matched the whole theme. 

He found it easier to move when clothes weren't completely stuck to your body.

'The one on the right,' he told himself, and then jumped from the current roof he was on to the next one. 

"Well that jump alone covered six feet…" Haku reminisced aloud while still running to catch up with his target, who seemed to be walking cautiously.

'This will be fun. She can sense me from all the way up here. That usually doesn't happen much.'

Finally he was directly above where her walking path was. He jumped down from the rooftop and landed like a cat. 

The two had already both unsheathed their swords and were in starting position.

"Who are you?" The young fighter asked.

"All I can tell you is that I'm working for Yubaba. I take it you're Chihiro."

"Yes, that's me."

"Then you are my target. Prepare yourself."

"Oh, I'm trembling," she replied with sarcastic fear.

And so the battle begun.

A/N: So, what did you think? Like it, hate it? Oh, and don't worry, the relationship between those two isn't gonna STAY like that. (DUH.)

I still need help. ^^;;

Well, anyway, please read and review. (Wait, you probably already read it considering you are reading the authors note at the END of the chapter. Oh my gosh I'm so stupid.)

Er, review anyway though, please! Do it for Haku! Because Haku rules, am I right?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Spirited Away doesn't belong to me yadda yadda. I don't even use the original setting in this story, anyway, just the characters…^^;;

**__**

Crawlspace

Written By: Haku no Miko

Haku moved fast. So fast, in fact, that it took half of Chihiro's abilities just to keep up with where he was. But she hadn't gotten scarred or even scratched yet, even though they had only been trying to get at each other for about 5 minutes.

Finally, they clashed swords completely, each one of them trying to hold the other one back from attacking, yet trying to push forward at the same time.

"Hey, I have a question," Chihiro said through gritted teeth.

Haku raised an eyebrow, still trying to get past her blade and the upper hand on the next attack.

"If you win, you get my life."

"That is correct.

"But what if I win?"

She finally gained the strength and threw it into her thrust, disconnecting the swords from each other and sending Haku flying backwards. However, he caught his balance in midair and landed on one hand, then flipped over onto his feet.

"I don't think that will be necessary, but you get anything you want," he responded to Chihiro's question.

Chihiro rolled her eyes and charged forward.

"Nice fighting spirit, Chihiro! I can see how you pose as a threat to Yubaba. But you can't get past me," he said, dodging her attack and turning around to smack her square in the back with the hilt of his sword.

If she hadn't have been in the correct position to leap away, she would have taken the whole blow, but instead she only took half of it. It was still painful enough to have her gasp for breath and go wide-eyed in both shock and pain. However, it didn't knock her into the hard rock ground, which would probably have even tripled the pain she would have received.

Haku just smirked. He had nothing better to do than smirk. Who would? He had the upper hand…

Chihiro didn't have any time to recover before Haku started throwing small sword slashes before her. It wasn't much from him, but she was already injured so her dodging skills weren't perfect.

Finally, she saw a platform that connected to a roof that she could try to jump on. It would be tricky, for if her footing was off just the slightest bit, she'd probably fall, crack her head open on the rocks, and die, and Haku wouldn't even HAVE to have killed her. She winced at the thought.

So she carefully positioned her right foot over to the right, leaving the left one as it was, and took a huge leap just before Haku could strike again. He growled and quickly turned his gaze to the platform she was on.

Chihiro smiled, she'd done it! Now all she had to do was get onto the top of the roof and then she'd be able to escape more easily. 

However, she didn't have much time to contemplate how to jump, for Haku had just landed on another platform across from her on the same building.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed as Haku jumped forward and landed on the same platform as her.

"Hello…" Haku said with an evil smile. Chihiro acted on instinct, and jumped as high as she could, barely making the roof and having to grasp onto it with her hand. As quickly as she could, she pulled herself up.

'There's no escaping him!' She thought. 'Should I revert to it?' She had one other weapon that she could use, although she rarely did because she wasn't amazing at her aim with them. But they were her ONLY hope now.

So Chihiro reached inside her small cape and pulled a few hand-held weapons as Haku jumped up upon the roof. 

'Please work, please work, please work,' she thought as she threw them with delicacy and force at the same time.

Haku's eyes widened. 'Kunai?' He tried to dodge them all, but one smashed into his face and one dug into his side instead of just nicking it. 'God, her bad aim sure hurts much more than good aim…'

This was Chihiro's chance. She jumped into the air and before she landed on the roof she smacked him in the back with the side of her sword. 

Haku smashed onto the steel rooftop. 

"Damn it…" 

"Just give it up, employee." Chihiro said, stepping on his back and not letting him get up.

"Alright, alright, you win, you win. I give up."

Chihiro smiled. "Alrighty then! Now you have to agree to my conditions!" She took her foot off of his back and sat down beside him as he slowly sat up.

"My…" he said. "You certainly have split personality."

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "So, I won. That means I can have whatever I want."

"Right. What are your conditions?"

"Tell me your name, and travel with me for a few days. I want to know more about you."

His eyes widened. "Wow, those are some strange conditions there."

Chihiro glared at him.

"But I have to accept. My name is Haku."

"Haku…it's a nice name."

"Thanks."

"Now come with me, we have much to talk about."

So they both carefully jumped off of the roof and began talking. It felt strange for Haku, talking to someone as if they were a full-time ally. He had never had one before.

Haku was beginning to like the fact that he had lost the duel…

A/N: Yes, short chapter, I know. But I hope you liked the duel. Please review, please!!!! ::begs a while::

Anyway, I have some people I need to thank!

Spellcaster Inverse Gabriev ~ Thank you so much for being my first reviewer ever! Also, don't worry, much Haku/Chihiro fluff is in store!

Lil azn mystikal girl ~ I like your penname. Glad to see you think Haku rules as well. Thanks for the comments, I'll keep them in mind!

Tabbie-butter ~ I've never heard of a movie like this lol so I don't know if it will be like the movie or not. What movie, anyway?

Andiavas ~ Thanks for the review! It was encouraging!

M-chan ~ I hope we can do a story together, if I get to talk to you first. My AIM is "HakuMikoCecily," IM me sometime!

DarkFairy ~ Shadow! HI! Thanks for the compliments and thank you so much for putting me on your faves! I appreciate it a lot!

Ojamajo Sakura ~ Thank you for the compliments, here's the next chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the first.

V-chan ~ YAY! Another person who thinks Haku rules! Go you! You rule! ^-^ Thanks for the review, as well.

****

Telltale ~ Yahoo! Thanks for thinking this is a "tight as hell story." I feel honored to have my story called that actually, since you were the first person I reviewed and it feels kind of cool receiving a good review like that! Yay! And I loved the fall, splat, and die idea that I used it almost in Chihiro's thoughts in the chapter lol. Thanks for putting me on your faves, you rock! By the way, I read your bio and I'd like to say Orlando Bloom rules, Draco is hot, and do you hate Harry? That's all! Hope you liked the chapter!

EnchantedMiko ~ I continued thanks to your persuasive-ness! Thanks for the review, and I hope you read and review this chapter as well! 

  
That's all for now. Now please review or I'll get Draco in here and he'll cast a spell on you! Sorry, I've been writing a Harry Potter fanfic. ^^;;;;


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Spirited Away doesn't belong to me yadda yadda. I don't even use the original setting in this story, anyway, just the characters…^^;;

**__**

Crawlspace

Written By: Haku no Miko

Haku took this time to really notice Chihiro. She was so childlike in a way, although she looked about…17, or maybe 18. Close to that. She'd be two years younger than him if she was 18. 'Why are you wondering about this, Haku?!' he asked himself in his thoughts, and slapped himself quietly on the forehead.

Chihiro caught a large raindrop on her nose, which caused her to sneeze, which caused a giggle. 

'That's it', Haku thought, 'This girl is definitely strange…and she BEAT me?'

Chihiro turned to him. "What are you staring at me for? Think I'm crazy or something?"

Oh how glad Haku was that she couldn't read his mind. He just smiled and shook his head. "By the way…" he began. She looked at him questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Where _are_ we? And…where are we _going_?"

She just smiled and waved a no-no finger at him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!"

Haku gave a sarcastic smile. "Oh, yay…"

***

Three hours passed, and they were still walking. You think Haku would be bored. Oh no. He had used the three hours to really get to know his 'target,' who really wasn't his target anymore. But he was still employed under Yubaba…and he was afraid what would happen if he came back without finishing his job.

"Haku…Haku…HEY, HAKU!"

He jumped back. "What is it?!"

"We're here. Welcome to my 'humble flat.'" Chihiro opened the door and stepped inside. When Haku followed her, he was amazed. It had an incredible feel to it. The walls looked like black marble, and they had all kinds of swords hung on them. 

Haku mouthed "Wow."

"Impressed?" Chihiro asked with a proud smile.

"Very much."

"There's still more. Like the kunai in the next room."

"I hate kunai," Haku grumbled.

"Only because it's your weak point when someone has bad aim…"

Haku raised an eyebrow. "I've barely ever been able to dodge kunai. They're too small."

Chihiro nodded in understanding. "I see."

Haku just realized that he was revealing his weaknesses to somebody he just battled and an "oops" look grew on his face. Chihiro laughed.

"It's not funny, you know."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not…"

"I'm laughing, so it's funny!"

Haku shook his head as Chihiro began to calm down from the hysterical fit of laughter. She motioned for him to sit down. Finally. He took a comfortable seat on a black couch. It was strange, this house seemed to only fit her battle mode. She was…so cheerful…otherwise.

"I'll be your ally, you know, it you want me to be," Chihiro said softly. This surprised Haku. So much, in fact, that his head snapped towards her gaze. She sighed and turned her head away, letting her long brown hair tied in this impossibly high ponytail swift in a strange manner, and rest on her shoulder. He blinked a few times and lowered his head, slightly blushing. Since when did he care about a girl's hair?

"Thanks," he finally said. "I appreciate it." Did he just say that? He just accepted her offer of her being his ally! Wait, wasn't she supposed to be dead right now? Oh, great. If Yubaba found this out, he'd be dead. He was still employed, as he reminded himself. But the smile on her face when she asked him "Really?" was too hard to resist. So he nodded, "Really…" he assured.

"You know, you're certainly a different person when you aren't battling, Chihiro." He said. It felt weird on his tongue to say her name without a growl. Didn't matter, really. He kind of liked it.

"Yeah…but it doesn't really matter to me. Don't go telling any of my enemies about my 'alternate personality,' okay?"

He smiled, "We're allies now, aren't we?"

She smiled back.

"Yeah, we're allies now…"

A/N: Yes, I know, SHORT chapter. But oh well, it was fun! I can't have them get too close yet, so I ended the chapter there. I hope you liked it, or at least as much as I had of it!

Thanks all who reviewed so far!

I hope you review this too! I'll update sooner if ya do! Bye!

@Haku no Miko@


End file.
